Soul Calibur: Dawn of Fate
by Drakhand006
Summary: This series is the sequel to Soul Calibur: The Untold Stages of History. This one is a collab between myself, CorporealMirage, and Nat1988 from deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

_Avaunt, and quit my sight! Let the earth hide thee! Thy bones are marrowless, thy blood is cold; Thou hast no speculation in those eyes which thou dost glare with!"_

_-William Shakespeare, Macbeth_

The evil sword that brought terror upon the world was shattered by the fated one… but was Soul Edge really over, or was this just the beginning? Even in its shattered state, the evil sword continued to give off an evil aura. Its many shards were scattered across the land. Draco had thought its destruction would be the end, but he was wrong- the legend of Soul Edge would continue. As long as wickedness existed in the hearts of men, the evil blade would never be gone forever.

**.::~::.**

Six long years had passed since the sword was destroyed, but during this time there was one who sought to revive the evil blade for his own selfish purposes. This man, Zasalamel, had lived countless lives, only to be reborn again. The one thing he sought above all, and craved for, was death. In his previous life he had came close to fulfilling his desire, but in the end he failed.

The man had wandered the lands, collecting as many shards of the demonic blade as he could. Finally, he obtained enough shards to complete his sinister plan. The man took the many fragments to the remains of an old shrine and aligned them in a pentagram. He preformed an ancient forbidden ritual of the dark arts.

Evil energy came forth from the many fragments and formed into a pillar of dark light. The pillar burst through the roof of the shrine and made its way up into the sky, then it dispersed, bringing the second rain of the Evil Seed.

"Yes… fulfill my desire!" yelled Zasalamel in triumph.

This time, the rain of the Evil Seed would be different than the last time. This Seed would awaken those who had fallen years before, those with great spiritual energy. All this would come into place with Zasalamel's plans.

"Yes, it shall begin once again," murmured Zasalamel with a smirk on his face.

**.::~::.**

In darkness, two souls who had deeply loved in each other in life wandered. Suddenly, a bright light peered through the darkness and a booming voice bellowed.

"Welcome, Draco Faust Williams."

"Wh... Who said that?" asked Draco.

"I am the will of the spirit sword Soul Calibur," said the voice.

"Soul Calibur? But how?" asked Draco.

"I have a mission that you- and only you- can carry out," said the voice.

"State your business," said Draco.

"This is my command. Soul Edge's fragments are being abused in an attempt to revive it. Destroy them," replied the voice.

"Soul Edge? It was already destroyed- and in case you haven't noticed, I am no longer among the living," said Draco.

"You're wrong. Soul Edge still lives on, but if you accept my terms I will restore your body and give you back your troops to command," said the voice.

"Why should we? The world doesn't need us," replied Draco.

"If you don't, your children will suffer the consequences; what has been set in motion they cannot stop alone," said the voice.

Draco looked at Tira, and then turned back to the light.

"We accept you proposal," said Draco.

"Excellent!" said the voice as the light dispersed, and Draco and Tira blacked out...

**.::~::.**

A storm touched down in Ostrheinsburg; dark birds surrounded the grave sight as if they knew there masters were about to return. Thunder roared, and then bolts of lighting struck six tomb stones in the cemetery. The bolts of lighting were so hot that the sand that covered their graves had become glass.

An armored hand rose from the dirt, then the rest of Draco's body followed. Draco looked at his hands.

"All my wounds… they're gone!"

Draco tasted the air, and felt the rain drops hit his skin. He had never felt more alive.

Suddenly a shapeless mass came forth from his right hand, and took the form a sword resembling the spirit sword, and from his left hand came forth a sword that resembled the demonic blade.

"I see… so their powers still exist within this body," said Draco as he sheathed the swords on his back.

Draco walked though the glass that covered his grave and made his way to Tira's grave. Draco frantically dug to see if Tira too had been restored. When he found her body, it was intact, and she too was breathing.

"Tira, wake up! We live again!" said Draco.

Tira's eyes opened, and she smiled.

Draco, we're alive again?" asked Tira.

"Yes! Now let's go wake the others," said Draco as he took her hand, and placed her arm over his shoulder to help her out of her grave.

Soon after they awoke, Drake, Jynx, Aeon and Storm Shadow followed suit. The White Dragons had been reunited.

"Ah, Ostrheinsburg! I see Draga, Tela, and Endora have rebuilt it. Come, warriors, we must arm ourselves for the battle ahead," said Draco.

All over the world, sleeping warriors awoke from their eternal rest. Soul Edge's evil would not even allow the dead to rest in peace; it had summoned them to fight once more. Warriors such as the demon slayer Taki, the spiritual warrior Kilik, the evil Cervantes de Leon, and many others all awoke from their eternal slumber that day.

**.::~::.**

Even the depths of the underworld stirred with the souls of the wicked dead. Slaves to the eternal fires of Hell marveled as lights like little fireflies darted this way and that, yearning release into the realm of the living. The very foundations of the underworld were crumbling.

Wondrous shouts of "I'm alive!" and "My body!" rang clear through the fiery abyss as souls found their respective bodies and the dead gradually became the living once more.

One soul in particular, a spark that shone white-hot expanded, taking on human shape, human voice…

"Where am I?"

**.::~::.**

Draco's warriors all entered the confines of Ostrheinsburg and headed for the forgery to get weapons. To their delight the new master of the castle had kept their weapons to remember them by. Draco found a replica of his old sword 'Faust' and took it down from the rack.

"Not the same as the old one, but it may prove useful," said Draco.

Tira looked around, seeing all the ring blades she had collected over the years. The Ixion Draco had given her when they first met was gone, but in the corner she found another like it. It was an Ixion ring blade that had belonged to her late friend, Mia Warui.

Drake reforged a copy of his Mrtyu Scythe after finding the dragon fang that once augmented the old one, which it seemed Endora didn't use it in the construction of her new weapon.

Jynx simply found a copy of her Kris Naga swords which Endora had obviously made as an ornament, but they were well sharpened so they would serve her well.

Aeon and Storm Shadow simply took up their old weapons which were still intact and still sharp after all these years.

The newly restored White Dragons also armed themselves with new armor and clothing. Finally, they were ready- ready to fight the darkness once more. As soon as the time was right they would make their move.

At the same time, in a distant land, a soft laughter rendered the air. The mismatched eyes of one man glowed in triumph, unaware of the resurrection of Draco Faust Williams, or of what was about to be unleashed…


	2. Chapter 2

_A place between sleep and awake_

_End of innocence, unending masquerade…_

_That's where I'll wait for you.'_

_~ 'Sleepwalker', Nightwish_

As they prepared for battle, Tira looked out one of the castle's windows. Rain fell as lighting stuck and thunder roared. Tira was wondering why she had been revived; all her life she had cause pain and suffering... why did Soul Calibur choose her as one of its warriors?

Draco walked to Tira's side and placed his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll get though this, and afterwards we can all be happy together once again."

"Oh, Draco, I just don't understand," said Tira.

"We live again, that's all I know. We've been given a second chance... we should use it wisely,' said Draco as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess so," replied Tira.

Draco could see something was troubling her; as he walked off, he heard her utter the words, "Mia, I wish you were fighting alongside me again..."

Draco remembered Tira talking about a fellow assassin named Mia Warui, but she hadn't gone too deep into the subject, so this was still a bit mysterious to him, but right now he had to be ready- the battle with Soul Edge would soon begin again.

**.::~::.**

All over the world, fallen warriors were awaking from their eternal slumber. In the broken ruins of an old shrine once used by the heretical cult, lead by Kunpaetku, a scaly hand reached from the rubble.

The woman had been another in a long line of soldiers cursed by Ares, the God of War. When the golem Astaroth went berserk, she tried to fight him, but in the end was defeated and knocked into the dark abyss. There she went into a dormant state, but the awakening of Soul Edge's energy had shaken her resting place, and woke her from her slumber.

"Ar... Ares... Astaroth... Kunpaetku, you insolent bastards! You will all pay for what you did to me!" yelled the women.

She surveyed her surroundings she could since the same energy that Astaroth was composed of therefore Soul Edge must be involved. Finally, she found her sword lying on a pile of rocks. She clutched the sword and smirked ominously.

"The viper is back! Do you hear me, Ares? You and your wretched servants shall pay for what you did to me, for turning me into a freak!" cried Viper as made her way out of the shrine.

**.::~::.**

Red flames jumped up to lick the hemming of the girl's coat, singeing it slightly. Alive- until now- for nineteen summers, the silver-haired figure looked around in dismay, surrounded by cliché fire and brimstone. It was excruciatingly hot; the girl removed her coat and tossed it into the flames.

"This is hell. I am in hell."

The flames danced around her, inviting her to join in.

"Leave me alone. I don't belong here."

"Ah, but you do," said a mocking voice, dripping with malice.

The girl looked up. "No! I'm a good person! I've done nothing wrong!" she cried, scared.

"You have forgotten about the lives you took in the realm of the living. It was your turn to die. Throw away your false beliefs. You're a murderer, nothing more."

"No! I'm good! I'm not a murderer! I'm not a murderer!" she screamed, repeating it like a mantra. Her hand shot up, breaking through layer upon layer of darkness.

"I'm not a murderer!"

She slowly began to regain control of her body. It didn't seem so hot now.

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

**.::~::.**

In the living realm, the grave of the deceased member of the Birds of Passage split, and Mia Warui's hand touched daylight.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile… in the depths of the future…

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

Jet turned around and stared suspiciously at Raven. Now a fully-formed ninja, responsible for righting the wrongs of the world, nothing could shock her. Or so she thought.

"We have to go back."

Jet frowned. "Back where?"

"To the past. Evil has reborn again."

"Err… no, it hasn't. Soul Edge is gone. We witnessed its destruction, don't you remember?"

Raven sighed. "It's come back. Someone, or something, has restored Soul Edge. Everyone you purified has turned evil again."

"What's the point?!" Jet shouted. "I've learned now I can't change lives. I want to spend time with my son before it's too late."

"Jet! Have you forgotten your purpose?!" Raven cried. "You owe it to the people of the past, to ME, to stop this. Draco Faust Williams is reborn again. Can't you see what's happening?"

"Draco's back?!" Jet whipped round. "Then we should not pause a moment! But how do you know this?"

"Heihachi told me."

"And you believe that blabbering old fool?!"

"It makes sense!" Raven insisted. "Look at your sword, it's been acting strange for weeks!"

Jet looked at her sword. Sure enough, her Gladius, a holy sword comprised of a power that neutralized Soul Edge and Calibur, was glowing green.

"Does that mean… Maria's back?"

Raven bowed her head. "I believe so."

"Then we have to go back for her sake. I saw her die once, this time I'll make sure it doesn't happen! And I'll stop Draco's army for good this time!"

**.::~::.**

In the rebuilt corridors of Ostrheinsburg castle, Draco Williams fell to his knees, clutching his ringing head in his hands.

Years of traipsing around the world as Lord Dragon had bestowed upon him empathic and clairvoyant abilities, along with the unique gift to sense an unbalance between life and death.

"Agh!" Draco grunted and slammed a fist against the marble floor, wincing in pain. "What is this?!"

Seeing Draco was in pain Tira rushed to his side. "What's wrong?!"

"Argh! I do... don't know..." said Draco in anguish.

Finally, his pain went away, and he struggled to his feet.

"Could it be Soul Edge's doing?" asked Tira.

"No... this was something else," replied Draco.

Little did Draco know this pain was brought on because he was feeling the revival of many others; some, like him, chosen by the spirit sword, but some had been chosen by Soul Edge itself.

The great awaking of warriors had begun, and soon they would face off once more.

After regaining his composure Draco rallied his newly restored troops. "We all know why we're here- Soul Edge is trying to restore itself once again, and we can't let that happen. I sense a dark energy not too far from here; I think that's where the remaining fragments are. So let's move out!" yelled Draco.

Tira, Drake, Jynx, Storm Shadow, and Aeon all armed themselves for the next day. At dawn they would follow Draco into what would be another great battle.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, at Zasalamel's hideout, the man was formulating his final plan. A dark suit of armor sat on the floor. Zasalamel had thirteen fragments of Soul Edge in his possession. He took five of them and placed one in each limb of the armor, and one in the head.

"Now all I need is for him to show up, and then my plan will come to life," Zasalamel smirked.

Just then a man entered the room. "Remember our deal, Zasalamel, you promised you would revive him as well," said the man.

"Of course, Kunpaetku," said Zasalamel with a grin.

The two men entered a room where a mass of clay in the shape of a man was laid out on an alter. This would be the new body of the golem Astaroth. Zasalamel placed four of his remaining fragments in the golem's chest cavity. Then he stepped backed as Kunpaetku called upon the power of Ares, and awoke the golem.

Upon its awakening, the creature quickly grabbed Kunpaetku by the throat. "You! You dare to show your face to me, worm?!" yelled Astaroth.

"Astaroth... argh... please, we... need... you..." coughed Kunpaetku.

"How amusing; you can't even control your own creation. Look, you freak, I aided in your resurrection, and I can just as easily send you back!" said Zasalamel as he raised his scythe.

"Hahahahaha! You expect me to believe such a tall tale?!" laughed Astaroth.

Suddenly the golem felt as if his body was falling apart, and he fell to his knees, freeing Kunpaetku from his grip.

"You had better, or you'll be sent back to limbo!" said Zasalamel.

"I'll... obey!" bellowed Astaroth.

"Excellent," said Zasalamel as he lowered his scythe.

Astaroth felt fine again. Somehow, Zasalamel was able to control his body with his scythe. Astaroth would obey him for now, but he planned to destroy Zasalamel when the time was right, for no one had the right to control him.

**.::~::.**

In another part of Europe, Tela, Draga, and Endora were summoned by their superiors. They all knew what for- they had seen the pillar of dark light. Their superiors ordered them to take a small unit and investigate the area the pillar was emanating from. This was supposed to be reconnaissance mission to find out what had caused the pillar of dark light, but deep down the three already knew what it was, but they didn't want to believe it. After they left their superior's chambers they began talking it over.

"So, after six years it returns," said Draga.

Tela looked at Draga, obviously annoyed "I refuse to believe it! Father said..."

"What if father was wrong?" interrupted Draga.

"He wasn't wrong, you are!" cried Tela.

"Tela, calm down, we're allies here, remember?" pleaded Endora.

"I'm sorry, I just..." said Tela.

"I know how you feel, sis; it's not fair, they gave their lives to stop it, but all we can do is try to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain," said Draga as he hugged his sister.

"We better get going then," said Tela as she wiped her tears. "We do this for them!" she yelled as she raised her sword.

The three young warriors mounted their steeds and headed off. Little did they know they were about to fall into a trap...


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yume mitatte ima mite kita subete ni nigete kita korekara no ippo kakete mitai bouken wa ima "ajimaru!" ("Was it a dream?" I've come to see it now... I came to escape from everything..._

_Seems like every step I take from now on is a gamble- The adventure starts now!_

_~FREEDOM, Riyu Kosaka (of BeForU)_

It had been what seemed like forever when Tira finally completed her self-given mission of disposing of the Death Strikers. The bastards had situated themselves all over the world, wreaking havoc wherever they went, leaving Tira more than enough mess to clean up along the way.

Three hundred big ugly brutes spread over three continents, and it had taken her a whole year to destroy their little gang. Now that she'd finished, she found herself back home in the Birds of Passage camp.

But for some reason… it didn't feel like home anymore. It was almost devoid of life, save the local vermin- rats and the like- and the odd clan member.

"Tira!" a familiar voice called to her from somewhere in the distance. The Master ran into view, flushed and panting. "Mind explaining where you've been these last twelve months?"

"Aah… Forgive me, Master Wanaka," Tira said apologetically, bowing in the manner expected of her- palms flat on her thighs, bent at the waist, eyes boring into her Master's. "I've been hunting down the last of the Strikers."

Wanaka regarded her with a look of appraisal. "Very good. My, you've grown in such a short time! Let me have a look at you!" She proceeded to inspect the girl, nodding and muttering to herself quietly. "You're still as thin as anything, but we'll fix that soon enough. Where's Mia?"

Tira faltered, swallowing hard. "She… she died in battle," she murmured, looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh…" Wanaka said quietly. "Well… I think we can safely say she's better off, now…"

Nodding slightly, Tira looked back at the Master. "She was brilliant to the very end," she said. "I still have her ringblade."

Wanaka raised a brow but said nothing. Finally, she patted the girl on the shoulder. "Come, now. Let's get you settled back in."

Later that night, when Tira was snug in her thick bedroll, a conversation outside carried on between the Master and… who? It seemed as if the Master was talking to herself- Tira couldn't hear another voice. Irked, she snuggled back down and tried to sleep.

Then the screams started.

Tira scrambled out of her bedroll and onto her feet, then made her way into the loft of a tree to survey the encampment. Men and women of the clan lay in bloody heaps everywhere; some were outright dead, some barely keeping a grip on life. After a brief moment, Tira noticed that she was one of two people still unharmed… the other being the Master.

Wanaka's eyes bore an eerie red glow. She looked to the sky, mouthed a sentence and stood perfectly still. A minute later, she put her hands to her sides.

"Wakarimashita."

She looked in Tira's direction, a bloodthirsty look on her face. Tira noticed the weapons in Wanaka's hands- her favored kunai, affectionately named the Zanbatoh Blades- were covered in the blood of her comrades.

"No…"

Tira jumped down and back to her tent where her Aiselne Drossel lay. Picking it up as she bolted through, she came to a skidding halt in front of the Master, shaking as she made herself take up her fighting stance. "What's happened to you?"

Wanaka grinned. "The Evil Seed has rained down upon us! Can you feel its power coursing through your veins, Tira?"

"Can't say I do," Tira replied sardonically, frowning. She'd been warned about this; the Evil Seed was supposedly a shower of fragments of a cursed sword… the Soul Edge, they called it someplace. Someone had shattered it in a failed attempt to be rid of it, and now the entire world paid the fatal price. "This is wrong!" she cried all of a sudden.

A sorrowful look spread across Wanaka's features, only to warp to a look of distorted malice as she charged at the girl, becoming a blur. Tira could barely dodge the lightning-fast swipes the Master made with her deadly knives…

**.::~::.**

"NO!" Tira flailed awake, sitting straight up.

"Ow! Watch it, Tira!" a sleepy voice groaned. Draco rubbed his now sore nose, wincing. "Bad dream, my love?"

Tira clambered out of bed and rushed to the window, throwing it open. Her body heaved with dry sobs; she raked shaking fingers through her hair and started pacing the bedroom, on the verge of a panic attack.

Draco was more that used to being woken up from Tira's nightmares- after all, he had them too, often much worse. He walked to the distraught girl and gathered her small frame in his arms, cradling her gently. "I'm here, darling. Relax," he said soothingly. Tira slowly melted in his embrace, dissolving into tears of old pain against Draco's shoulder.

"Master…" Tira sobbed mournfully. "I'm so sorry…"

That didn't sound right… Tira only ever referred to him as Master when he became Lord Dragon... Ah, yes. Draco recalled the girl's story about her last day as a Bird of Passage… her old master had become possessed and attacked her mercilessly, and she…

She retaliated, killing the woman. No wonder she was crying! Draco could only hope he would never meet the same fate as the Passage Master. He still had so much to do, so many wrongs to make right in the world.

He couldn't afford to die until Soul Edge was gone for good.

**.::~::.**

"Can I help you?"

Mia turned around to face a smiling woman in Chinese garb and small, round spectacles. "I'm just having a look at your weapons," she replied, running a finger over the cool metal of a broadsword. "These are all yours?"

"Yep! I'm the only blacksmith in town, in case you're wondering. By the way, I'm Hualin."

"Pleasure to meet you, blacksmith Hualin. I am Mia," the silver-haired girl said in a vaguely disinterested tone. "I'm curious as to what you have in the way of ringblades?"

Hualin bore a calculating grin now. "Depends. I'm curious as to how much you're willing to spend on said ringblades," she replied matter-of-factly.

Mia was taken aback, but recovered quickly to produce a large leather purse full of gold. She looked up to see the awestruck face of the blacksmith. Hualin seemed close to drooling.

"Well, then… please, follow me," Hualin invited, ushering Mia to a backroom of her large weaponry shop. "I keep my better weapons out here, for my more… valued customers," she said, stealing a glance at the big purse.

"I'll bet," Mia muttered sourly, raking an approving eye over the craftsmanship of the weapons.

Hualin rummaged around among a mass of fabric to produce a work in progress- a ringblade with heavily serrated spikes and a blunted edge encrusted with precious stones. Mia whistled appreciatively on sighting the weapon.

"I'm still working on this one. If it's at all to your liking, I may be able to have it finished by tomorrow morning," Hualin offered, eyes still on the money.

Mia tossed the purse to her. "There should be enough to cover that in here," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow." She promptly left, leaving the blacksmith to empty the contents of the purse on her table. There was MORE than enough to cover it! Hualin proceeded to salivate as she went about completing the ringblade.

Morning came, finding Mia sidling through the town in her newest battle gear: a black silk kimono with the bottom hiked up slightly and matching red obi, ruby-tinted shin guards and a new pair of geta and tabi. To complete her new look, she trimmed her hair and pulled it into low pigtails under her ears, tying them with ribbons of black silk.

Upon entering Hualin's store, the blacksmith greeted her warmly, handling the new ringblade with careful, gloved hands. "I jus finished giving it a final polish. It's all yours," Hualin said, passing it over.

Mia inspected every inch of the weapon. She ran her thumb over the edge lightly, smiling to herself when it cut in deep with no force at all. Running her hand over the inner edge of the ringblade, she felt what seemed to be an inscription. Tilting it before herself, she read 'To Miss Mia, my new favorite customer. Happy Trails! –Hualin' and laughed quietly. "It's a masterpiece," she admitted finally.

"It's nothing special, really," Hualin demurred. "Anyway, now that it's yours, you need to give it a name!"

What to call something of such beauty! The concept boggled Mia's mind momentarily until the name came to her automatically. "Bifrost," she said simply.

**.::~::.**

In one part of Japan, however, life wasn't quite as peaceful. A fight had broken out in the darkness of a disused building, and three figures could barely be made out. Two were hooded and armed with sharp blades, and one was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. After a pause, the taller woman waved her hand and the room flickered into vision as a match was lit. The two women stared down at the attacker below them.

"Was that really…necessary?" Raven asked.

"It is, if we don't want to land in a trap again," replied Jet. "I don't trust him."

"Perhaps, but without his help it will take even longer to find Draco this time!"

"A risk I'm willing to take," she replied. "Now promise me…you'll look after Noel while I'm gone. He's too young to get involved with this."

"But…" Raven frowned at her friend. "Aren't I coming with you?"

"Sorry," Jet replied, "but I want to go alone this time. This could still be a trap; I want to be positive that the sword really is restored. Then I will call for you."

"Alright," conceded Raven. "But can I ask how long you'll be gone?"

"As long as it takes," Jet replied. She gave her friend a brief hug, before stepping into a peculiar tube that she had travelled in once before. "And if Maria's back, then I'm confident it won't be long."

**.::~::.**

Back at Ostrheinsburg unbeknownst to Draco and Tira, a young woman clad in dark armor had made her way into the castle's armory. She slowly approached a locked door- she could sense the demonic sword's power behind it.

"Humph! They think a few locks can keep me out?!" The girl quickly slashed the lock with her great blade silently, then entered the room.

As she walked around she saw weapons and suits of armor everywhere, but none of this was of interest to her, for she was looking for only one thing- the Phantom Soul Edge that had appeared in Draco's hand after his rebirth. She slowly walked up to the blade and it opened its eye.

"Father..." she said softly, then she began chanting some words, she was preforming the ritual Zasalamel had years ago to restore Nightmare.

The sword became surrounded by and evil aura which then engulfed the room. The evil sword manipulated several suits of armor into a single suit which was jet black. The armor reached out and grasped the sword's hilt and Soul Edge's will entered the dark armor.

The girl bowed to the cursed knight. "Lord Dragon... my father!"

"I should thank you for restoring me, my loyal servant."

"I'm always loyal to you, father...." replied the girl.

"Before we go... I think we should leave Draco with a parting gift... don't you?" asked Lord Dragon.

"Of course," replied the girl with a wicked grin.

**.::~::.**

Back in their room, Draco began to feel an immense pain in his right arm; it was so painful that he fell to his knees.

"Draco! What's wrong?!" asked Tira.

Draco didn't answer, for he found himself having a vision of the day he became the cursed knight know as Lord Dragon. He'd been searching for Soul Edge when he came up on a village that claimed to be attacked by the Azure Knight.

Draco tracked down the knight and challenged him, but in the end was defeated. For some reason though, the knight spared his life. Draco made his way to a cave above the village to stay for the night, he'd return to the village the next morning to have his wounds treated, but the next morning he found himself in the village with his sword and hands stained with the villager's blood.

"Damned Soul Edge! Damn you!" yelled Draco.

"Draco! You're scaring me!" Tira walked up to him.

"Look out!" Draco pushed Tira down right as Lord Dragon busted down the door and missed her by a hair, cutting their bed in half.

"It's good to see you again, Draco!" cackled Lord Dragon.

"So, you plan to free yourself on your own because you knew I would finish you off? Well, it won't work, Soul Edge," said Draco as he grabbed his sword, 'Ewige Liebe' from the bedside and clashed it with the cursed knight's phantom sword.

"This ends here!" yelled Draco.

"For you it ends before it even has begun!" replied Lord Dragon as he clashed swords with Draco.

Tira quickly rose to her feet and grabbed for Ixion. Lord Dragon was an easy target, but before she could strike, she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... let the men fight! You have bigger worries, like me!"

"Who are you?!" demanded Tira.

"They call me Lust!" replied the young woman as she charged at Tira and attacked, but Tira managed to block her attack with her ring blade.

"How pathetic! Using an old weapon!" laughed Lust as she shattered Ixion right before Tira's eyes.

"No! That was all I had left..." mumbled Tira as she fell to her knees.

"Die!"

"Tira!" Draco quickly dodged Lord Dragon's attack and slashed the cursed armor across the chest, then he blocked Lust's attack saving Tira from certain death. "Leave her out of this!" yelled Draco.

"Heheheh! Is that how it is? All your little follows hide behind you like cowards! Me, I don't need anyone!" yelled Lust as she backed off from Draco to see Lord Dragon was obviously injured.

The cursed knight regenerated the damaged area, but he also realized this body was too unstable to fight Draco- they'd have to retreat for now.

"Servant! We must escape!" yelled Lord Dragon as he jumped out the window. Draco turned to follow him, but he was gone and Lust had escaped as well.

"Dammit!" yelled Draco as he punched the wall. "I can't believe it! I should have foreseen something like this happening!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." said Tira as she placed her hand n his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Draco as he pushed her hand away.

"Draco, I was only trying to help..."

"I'm sorry, Tira... it's just that..."

"I know, but it'll be okay. We'll stop Soul Edge and whoever's behind all this," said Tira as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry... about your ring blade... I know it was special to you..." said Draco as he placed his arm around her.

"It belongs to a good friend... Mia, I hope you can forgive me," said Tira as she looked up at the sky.

"Tira, go to another room and get some rest... there's something I need to do..." said Draco.

"But what if those two come back? You won't have much of a chance," replied Tira.

"Don't worry; he knows he needs more souls and the remaining shards of Soul Edge if he is to stand a chance against me... I feel bad for the people that will cross his path, but we have to approach this correctly or the entire world could be doomed."

Tira did as Draco said, she went in another one of the castle's bedrooms and went back to sleep. Draco headed down to the armory which was now a complete mess. He quickly picked up some fresh metal and began working with it using his blacksmith tools. Eventually the metal began to take shape, the shape of a ring blade.

**.::~::.**

In a far away land, Draga, Tela, and Endora had set up a camp for the night. The three young warriors sat at the camp fire talking unaware that they were being watched by someone in a nearby tree.

"Do you think... we can stop it if it is Soul Edge again?" asked Endora.

"Of course! Father always said we were destined to do it!" said Draga as he took a bite of the fish he'd caught earlier.

Tela sat silently; she hadn't talked the whole time they were there. She just couldn't believe her father was wrong. Could it be true that his and Tira's deaths were in vain?

'No! I won't let that be! If it is Soul Edge, I'll make sure it's destroyed even if I have to sacrifice my life!' she thought to herself.

In the trees above, Viper watched the three as Draga and Endora conversed. She couldn't hear much of their conversation, but one word she heard crystal clear- SOUL EDGE 'These three know about Soul Edge... perhaps they know something about Kunpaetku, Astaroth and the Cult of Ares as well... then again, they may be working for him... I shall find out, one way or another!' thought Viper as she disappeared into the night. An attack at night would be efficient, but Viper wanted to study the three a bit further before she made her move.

Little did she know, she was not the only person spying on another…another figure nearby had spotted her as she crept down from the tree. Sensing this, Viper paused and looked round. After a moment, she picked up her paces and disappeared into another part of the forest. The pursuer stopped, hiding in the shadows, waiting for her return. She was bound to be back…after all, she was as desperate to find Soul Edge as they were. Whether friend or foe, however, it was impossible to make out…had Viper waited a little longer, she may have found out, but she did not return for the rest of that night, and giving up, the intruder vanished into the woods.

**.::~::.**

Dawn had come and the sun slowly rose over the horizon at Ostrheinsburg castle. The light shone three Tira's window which woke her almost instantly. Tira quickly turned to see Draco standing at the door holding something wrapped in rags.

"I know it can't replace Ixion, but I made this for you," said Draco as he handed the ring-shaped item to Tira.

Tira slowly unwrapped it to see a beautiful ring blade which was shaped like a silver and gold serpent with ruby red eyes. "It's... it's beautiful!" said Tira as she hugged him. It was almost as if he'd given her another wedding ring.

"I call it Ouroboros. The serpent that devours its own tail; it represents eternal return," said Draco with a smile.

"Ouroboros... I like it!" said Tira as she smiled up at him.

"Let's go, the others are probably waiting. It's time for us to move and find out what's going on here... and hopefully stop Lord Dragon before he takes innocent lives..."

"Of course," replied Tira as she picked up Ouroboros and followed Draco out to the castle's courtyard where drake and the others were waiting.

"It's time for battle!" yelled Draco as they all prepared to move out.

**.::~::.**

Not too far away, Lord Dragon and Lust had wasted no time in gathering souls for Soul Edge. The duo had already wiped out an entire village. The grass was covered I blood and the surrounding land's air was fouled with the stench of death.

"More, we need more souls if I am to defeat Draco and be restored!" yelled Lord Dragon as he raised his blood-soaked blade.

Lust stood behind him with her Demon Knife sword in hand a vile smile gracing her face which was well hidden by her dark blue armor. When Soul Edge revived her it restored memories that Lust had forgotten long ago. She remembered her real name, her mother and step father who had been killed when her village was attacked by bandits. But most importantly, she realized who her real father was... 'Yes, Lord Dragon is my true father and once he kills Draco, I need not worry about it anymore!'


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash of steel in the mid-day sun_

_The battle has begun_

_Blood spills all around us but still we carry on_

_No mercy we will show to them_

_The white flag shall be raised_

_We'll fight for our freedom_

_Ride towards this evil place_

_~'Where Dragons Rule', Dragonforce_

As Draco gave the order to move out everyone was prepared, but they all guessed they were going on foot until Tira spoke up.

"Draco... how exactly are we going to get there? There are no horses in the stable. Do you really think we can make it there on foot?" asked Tira.

"We don't need a horse... I just hope this still works..." said Draco as he pulled a flute from his tasset and began playing notes on it, but nothing seemingly happened, but after five minutes the sound of large flapping wings echoed through Ostrheinsburg as Draco's pet dragon, Andreal, flew overhead and then landed in front of them.

The dragon looked at Draco as if he'd seen a ghost; he had always thought his master had died.

"Andreal..." muttered Draco as he reached out his hand.

The dragon let out a high-pitched roar and then licked Draco.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," said Draco as he wiped the saliva from his face and hair. "I need you to take us somewhere.... I know I've been gone a long time, but are you willing to serve me again?"

Andreal lowered his head and wings to allow Draco and the others on his back. "Thank you, old friend," said Draco as they all seated themselves on Andreal's back, then he raised up, spread his wings, and took flight- ready to go wherever Draco needed him to.

"You played this all along?" asked Tira looking at Draco as the wind blew through their hair.

Draco turned to her and grinned. "It's good to be alive again, isn't it?"

Tira smiled back. "You better believe it!"

"Let's just keep it that way," said Drake as looked at the couple.

"You're such a mood-killer," said Jynx.

"I'm not being a mood-killer... I'm just saying that there's a big battle ahead," replied Drake.

"True, but that's nothing out of the normal for us," said Draco as he put his arm around a giggling Tira.

"Just our luck... they're like teenagers again!" groaned Drake as he rolled his eyes.

**.::~::.**

A few hundred years post to this, Raven was sitting in a terraced house as the sky began to dim, barely listening to the words her godson was reading from a schoolbook. She kept clasping her hands uneasily in her lap, anxious for her friends safety. Why hadn't she let her journey with her? They'd made a good team in the past, and especially this time...before, the sword's power had been waning anyway. But this time it sounded as though it was being restored as more powerful than even its former self. Jet didn't know what she was taking on.

"If only I could get someone else to help..." Raven mumbled, interrupting Noel's reading. He put down his book and looked up at her.

"Where's mummy?" he asked, for the umpteenth time.

"I...dunno, I'm sorry," she mumbled, getting up and walking to the window. She looked out at the dimming sky, sighing softly to herself. If only there was someone else she could call on...someone she could trust, who would stay loyal to them no matter what. Maybe they could keep an eye on her, make sure she came to no harm.

And then it occurred to her. She'd only met him briefly, a few months back, but surely he might help again? Jet had disliked the man, had felt insulted he'd come to her aid before. But he would surely help; after all, he'd saved her ilife/i last time!

She glanced round at Noel. He was slumped backwards in bed, his mouth slightly open, snoring softly. Taking care not to wake him, she eased the window open so that the cold night air blew on her face. Screwing her face up in effort, she felt her clothes tear as feathers sprouted for her to take her alternate form. A moment later, she leapt from the window and flew into the pitch black sky, out of sight.

**.::~::.**

As Draco and the others headed off to stop the full resurrection of the evil sword, Lord Dragon and Lust continued their path of destruction as they entered another village and attacked. The merciless butchers slaughtered everyone and everything in their path.

"Blood, souls! Come unto me!" roared the black-clad phantom. The vile knight went on a killing spree as the screams of the hapless villagers increased his hunger for bloodshed.

Lust also partook in the slaughter as she slashed and hacked through every man and woman that crossed her path, but then she came across a small girl crying over a dead body. The blue-clad knight raised her sword; ready to smite the child, but then she felt a sharp pain surge through her head.

'NO! This is wrong!'

'Kill her! KILL HER!'

'I... I cannot!'

'Do as I command!'

'NO!'

Lust fell to her knees giving the child time to flee.

"What is happening to me?!" exclaimed Lust.

"Servant, on your feet! There is more soul harvesting to be done here!" barked Lord Dragon.

Lust struggled to her feet and her eyes began to glow red, then she laughed manically and started slaughtering villagers again.

By the time the attack was over the entire village was splattered in a sea of blood. The two knights stood triumphant as blood dripped down their armor.

Lord Dragon looked at Lust with disgust. "You slaughter many, but I saw you... I saw you let that child escape!" roared Lord Dragon as he grabbed her by the throat.

"I... don't know... why!" exclaimed Lust as she struggled to breathe.

Lord Dragon locked his cold dead eyes with hers. "Cross me again and you shall become my next meal!" roared Lord Dragon as he threw her to the ground and began to walk off.

"Where are we going now, master?" asked Lust.

"To the source of the Evil Seed's rebirth!" cackled Lord Dragon as he grabbed a horse from the stable and mounted it. "Mount a steed and follow me to victory!" roared Lord Dragon as his eyes glowed ominously.

**.::~::.**

Japan was surprisingly peaceful for a change. Mia had taken solace in a thick ginkgo tree overlooking a crystal clear lake. Her ringblade hung on a branch an arm's length away, just in case- Mia thought, however, that all was calm enough to not even worry.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, a black-clad figure zoomed passed, bouncing from branch to branch towards the neighboring village, disturbing Mia's peace. She swore loudly, grabbed her ringblade and threw it in the offender's direction in an attempt to stop them in their tracks.

The ringblade soared true towards its target... only to bounce off the offender's weapon- a glowing sapphire-colored staff- and fall to the ground with a loud, metallic clutter.

"Hey, what gives!?"

Mia growled under her breath. "I've half a mind to slap you silly, imbecile!" she barked, bounding towards the person who had oh so royally screwed up her meditation for the day.

Said person was a tall, well built man with ash-gray hair and crimson-colored eyes, dressed in simple but torn gi and heavy boots. Mia assumed he couldn't be over the age of twenty-five.

"What's the rush? Couldn't say 'excuse me' at all, could you?" Mia growled, peering at the man.

The man peered back, squinted a little...

"Oi! I asked you a question!"

...then, as some sort of realization dawned on him, pointed at Mia, and in a loud voice, exclaimed "YOU!!!"

**.::~::.**

Back in the skies, Draco yelled in pain as his right arm began to throb.

"Draco! What's wrong?!" exclaimed Tira as she grabbed him to keep him from falling from Andreal.

Draco didn't react, he just began to shake violently.

"NO! Draco! What's wrong?! Answer me!" yelled Tira as she slapped his face, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Andreal! Land.. Now!!" was all Draco could get out before he completely blacked out.

The dragon obeyed Draco's command and landed in a meadow. Tira and the others quickly laid Draco in a clearing as his body began to twitch violently.

"What's wrong with him?!" exclaimed Tira.

"I don't know..." replied Drake.

"Help him!" demanded Tira.

"How? I don't know what's going on," replied Drake.

"Dammit! I said help him!" yelled Tira as she grabbed him by his cloak.

Drake simply slapped his sister-in-law and looked at her grimly. "I told you; I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe Soul Calibur has something to do with it," said Storm Shadow pointing at the wrapped up Phantom Soul Calibur that had appeared in Draco's hand upon his resurrection.

Tira was too bust crying over husband's body to worry about Drake slapping her or what else was going on at this point. "Draco! Please wake up!"

**.::~::.**

The sun set over the small village in Greece. Fading from the warm day to the cold night, but the village seemed peaceful, but for one family, this night would be a living nightmare. On a hill above the village two silhouettes appeared under the moon light. One was that of a young woman carry a strange weapon around her shoulder, the other was a young man carrying a great sword wrapped in rags which he had slumped over his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the Alexandra household, Rothian had just put his children to bed, then he sat in down in an old chair awaiting his wife, Sophitia's return from the Eurydice temple.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rothan answered to see a young man dressed in a jet black armor.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact you may... I'm a friend of Sophitia Alexandra. Is she home at the moment?" asked the young man barely even showing any human emotion.

"No... and I don't think I've seen you before... are you with Siegfried Schtauffen?"

The young man smirked. "We know each other pretty well..."

"I see... well, I'll tell Sophitia you came... but can I have your name first?" asked Rothian.

"Actually, I'm here about her children... I have reason to think they're in danger... are they here?"

"Why yes they are..."

Before Rothian could react, the young man backed away and a bladed ring came hurdling towards him - the blade cut through his flesh splitting open his chest and throwing him back. Rothan fell to the floor, gagging up blood as he saw the girl who had been trying to take their children for so long.

The young man grinned again as Rothian began to give up the ghost. "Thank you for your cooperation..."

"Oh and don't worry about your wife; we killed her, too!" giggled Tira.

"And your children are next!" added the Soul edge possessed Draco.

With that, Draco and Tira headed into the children's room. Screams echoed through the room for a moment, then it was silent.

Draco looked at Soul Edge as blood dripped from it, then everything began to come back to him as Soul Edge's control over him faded. "What have we done? WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"

As Draco screamed Tira grabbed him and began to shake him. "DRACO! DRACO! WAKE UP DRACO! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

**.::~::.**

Miles away from Draco's nightmare, in the heart of a forest, all was still. The place seemed deserted, even though this spot had seated three teenagers not long ago. Just then, a bush stirred slightly, and through the gaps in the leaves the reflection of human eyes could be made out. A moment later, the eyes withdrew, and Jet pulled back from the hedge, her brow furrowed in frustration. Why was this place so deserted? It didn't seem right, somehow...

Pulling her cloak tighter around her torso, she cautiously trekked through the damp forest floor. She acknowledged instantly how rural this place was, and accepted grimly that she had made it back to the fifteenth century again. She had hoped never to return. But if the rumours were true...she had to find Draco before the evil spread again. And more importantly, she had to help her friend, Maria...

She stopped abruptly in her tracks. She had just trodden on something soft, and leaned down to examine it. Taking it in her fingers, it was a smooth fragment of olive green cloth, torn from a travelling robe. Her eyes widened. Surely it wasn't...? But no, it had to be. Maria wore such distinctive clothing, and this was made of snakeskin, a rare material to come across in these times. Which meant Maria had been there not long ago. So where was she now?

Peering around for more clues, she wandered around the place for some time, until she reached a secluded dirt track. It was bumpy and uneven, and extremely muddy, as though passengers hadn't passed through it for some time. However, etched in the track seemed to be footprints of something not quite human; no, these marks were more reptilian. Was this where she had gone? Jet wasn't sure. The path ahead was dark and eerily silent; it didn't seem the way she'd go, somehow...

Then again, what other leads did she have? Shrugging her shoulders slightly, and glancing back a few times to ensure she wasn't being followed, Jet made her way down the dark passage without a second thought.

**.::~::.**

Mugoi Miyamoto had, since leaving his village, started a journey to get himself better acquainted with the world, and to take a break from his now boring life in Kyoto, where he was still (what his master called) a fledgling ninja, although he'd never intended to become anything of the sort. His was a quiet existence, going from place to place, partaking in the local festivals and the like, and generally shaping himself into the worldly man he now was.

So it was, of course, a surprise of epic proportion that he should randomly run into 'that weird white-haired kid' from his village that nobody (except him) talked to, and who'd left when things were boring at the ripe old age of seven.

To him, Mia was a sadistic, murderous, maniacal blood-fetishist left to find a way to get paid for killing people when she got bored of playing with kunai and shuriken.

Just his luck. Mugoi's eye twitched; he glared at the sky, mentally reminding himself that if there was a God, then said God was laughing at him.

Mia cocked her head at him and sniffed. "What do you mean, 'you'?" she asked dryly.

"You look like someone I knew. Are you from around here?" Mugoi asked, just to be safe.

"I am- That is to say I iwas/i. I sort of wander around now," Mia replied, still wary.

Mugoi nodded. "Do you remember ever being in Kyoto when you were younger?"

"When I was a kid, yeah... why do you ask?" Mia frowned. For some reason, she didn't like the way this was heading.

"You weren't part of a clan, were you? Mugoi queried, hoping that he'd dropped enough hints.

Mia frowned more deeply now. "As a matter of fact, I was. What of it?" she growled.

"Remember me?" Mugoi said with a cheeky grin.

Mia glared in uncertainty, then, as memories unlocked themselves, her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping. "Holy-- but you-- the clan-- WHAT the HELL!?" she cried, incredulous.

Mugoi laughed, slapping the woman on the back. "Long time no see, miss Warui!" he said enthusiastically.

Shocked, Mia fainted.

**.::~::.**

Draco screamed as his eyes opened, then he saw himself in a meadow with Tira standing over him.

"You gave us a scare there!" yelled Tira as she embraced him.

"I'm sorry... but now I am sure of it! Soul Edge must be stopped... no matter the cost-"

Just then, Draco paused.

"Draco... Is something wrong again?" asked Tira.

Suddenly, Tira heard a familiar voice. "YOU! I should have known!"

Tira quickly used her ring blade to block just in time as a katana came towards her.

"Nice you see you too!" groaned Tira as she saw a man in a white tunic standing before her. "The years have been kind!" yelled Tira as she broke the deadlock and struck, but the man blocked her attack causing them both to be knocked back. The two charged at each other again, but Draco got between them and caught their blades in his hands.

"Enough!" yelled Draco as he pushed them both to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" exclaimed Tira.

"This man is not an enemy," said Draco.

"No, but she is!" yelled the man pointing at Tira.

"Why do I get the feeling you know this man, Tira?" asked Draco.

"I do..." said Tira frowning.

"You should! You and your master kidnapped Angel years back!" yelled the man.

"Well you got her back! Get over it, Atom!" yelled Tira as she started to charge again, but Draco simply grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" yelled Tira as she started hitting his shoulder.

"My apologies... she's still got a wild side even after all these years," said Draco as Tira continued to yell and swear. "I take it your name is Atom?"

"Yes... Atom Hikaro actually. My men and I are investigating a pillar of light that appeared in the sky. It's said that since it's appeared some people have been going berserk and some say they've seen those that have died walking among the living again.

"I see... well we know what you're looking for... perhaps we should join forces?" asked Draco.

"If that creature is with you, no!" replied Atom.

"You'll find she's not the same person who has wronged you in the past," said Draco as Tira finally calmed down and he set her back down.

"People never change! Just be glad I'm going to let she and the rest of you be on your way and not kill you," said Atom as he sheathed his sword and began to walk off.

"Jackass!" yelled Tira as she blew a raspberry.

Atom turned. "If we cross paths again... you may not be so lucky..."

With that, he vanished into the mist.

"How many people have you pissed off in the past, Tira?" asked Draco.

"I can't remember," giggled Tira acting as childish as Draco was used to.

"Well, this has all been fun, but I think we should be off again, don't you?" asked Jynx.

"Of course," said Draco.

By Draco's orders everyone climbed back on Andreal's back, then the dragon spread his wings and took flight once again; heading for their destination, the shrine which would bare witness to the opening for a new stage of history.

**.::~::.**

Meanwhile, Draga, Tela, and Endora had re-packed their supplies and set out for the source of the pillar of light. As they got closer and closer the three young warriors grew more and more tense- gripping the hilts of theirs blades tightly. They knew if this was Soul Edge being restored their was a good chance the battle ahead could get messy.

Eventually, they came up on a cliff which was above a large valley. The three young warriors stopped, bent down on their hands and knees near the cliff, and surveyed the surroundings as the wind bellowed through the valley.

"Look!" exclaimed Endora pointing. "There's an old shrine over there!"

Both Draga and Tela locked their eyes on the structure. "That has to be it," said Draga as he flung his sword, 'Testament' over his shoulder.

"If this is something to do with Soul Edge... Do you think we can stop it?" asked Endora.

"We've stopped it once before... we can do it again!" exclaimed Draga.

"Tela? Are you ok?" asked Endora noticing Tela was just sitting silent with her eyes still dead-locked on the shrine. "TELA?!"

"Oh! Sorry..." mumbled Tela. "I was just-"

"Thinking about mother and father?" interrupted Draga.

"No... not at all..." mumbled Tela as she rose to her feet.

Draga sighed slightly- he knew Tela was obviously lying to him, but there was no time to worry about it. Deep down all three knew this did have something to do with Soul Edge, but they prayed it wasn't.

Unbeknownst to the three young warriors, Viper was still stalking them in the shadows.

'That... shrine... could it be another of Ares' shrines?' thought Viper as she gripped Viper Edge tightly. 'We shall soon find out!'

As Viper followed the others into the shrine, Jet continued to pace down a secluded footpath not too far away. She wasn't to know she'd just missed her friend, a few minutes before, but she sensed she was somewhere near. Threads of clothing had been snagged on branches all along this way, from where Viper had hastily followed her prey. Jet smiled a little to herself in anticipation; surely she couldn't be far away now!

As she approached where the trees grew closer together, she stooped her shoulders a little to squeeze through the gaps. The shrine was only half a mile away, but Jet had no idea it was there yet. However, as she crouched to move through some of the lower branches, she had to admit the lack of human presence was disturbing.

Eventually the darkness was broken by the daylight, as she came out of the forest opposite the entrance of the shrine. This wasn't the same entrance as Maria had entered through, however; it seemed a lot narrower and well hidden. Jet examined it from her hiding place, reaching the same conclusion as Maria had.

"A shrine...perhaps...this is linked to Kunpaetku? Or possibly Ares?" she said aloud in surprise, forgetting to keep her voice low.

Instantly, a branched snapped from behind her, and Jet let out a yell as someone pinned her to the forest floor. She felt scaly hands grope at her belt as her weapons were removed, and cursed inwardly at her attackers. Half a dozen hands dragged her to her feet, and she used all the power in her legs to fight back. Her efforts were futile; there were too many of them, and she let out a strangled cry as someone slammed her head back against the trunk of the nearest tree. Just before she blacked out, a low, rasping voice hissed at her mockingly.

"So, you found a way to escape and stay alive, did you? Well, don't expect to be so lucky this time, Viper!"


End file.
